Finally a home
by another.maggie
Summary: Just some thoughts about the year Hardison and Parker spent together. H/P.


**I do not own Leverage.**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

The hacker enjoyed the year they spent together _very _much. Actually, it was way too good to be true. When he woke up everyday the thief lying next to him he thought what a happy man he was. She was so beautiful and at the same time so fragile. He is so happy she let him in.

They travelled the world, every land, every continent except for Iceland. They still wanted him there. He was still paying Nana's medical bills with their money, though. So they did have a point.

It didn't matter. There were so many beautiful places for them to see. Not that he cared. Every place in the world wouldn't be as pretty without her. _His girlfriend._ He never thought he'd ever use this term when not being on a con.

Paris was incredible. It was a little bit dirty, though, but he really liked it. The other day the thief showed him the Louvre. Even though he wasn't unfamiliar with this place – they were thieves for god's sake! – the Louvre the thief showed him was completely different from the one everyone could see. She told him which paintings were real and which were replaced by copies. She knew when the originals got stolen and she knew were they really were. Plus, her eyes shined at every picture like the eyes of a child getting the ice cream it has begged it's Daddy two hours to get.

Later that day they climbed the Eiffel tower. The thief was probably the only person, who knew how to climb it without being caught. Whether he didn't make the whole way, because of the height, it was amazing. He only had to wait ten minutes until the thief got him back to earth, though.

After all places they have seen Portland is the choice they've made. Oregon is a little cold, a little rainy. Compared to Paris it is pretty clean. Compared to Washington they have the best donuts, something the thief has to make sure. They want to stay in America, so Switzerland is out of the question, though the chocolate is quiet nice there.

When the hacker packed his bags yesterday he was a little bit worried. They've stayed in Hotels or Motels all year. It worked. They even shared one bed most of the time. But moving in together… He doesn't know if it'll work and that still gets him worried sometimes.

She must have some second thoughts, too. Not that she would completely change her mind. But she's acting nervous lately. He can tell by the way she's been changing the issue Portland more quickly the closer they got to their movement date. He tries to comfort her, but there is nothing more he can do.

The house they've bought has two flats in it, high ceilings. There's a restaurant in the front. She wanted to have that. Wants to open a bar, call it 'Thief juice'. He can't help, but smile when he thinks about it. She's a lady, she truly is to him, but sometimes she's crazy.

Lazily the hacker takes a look at the clock on his laptop. They'll land soon. Probably the stewardess would soon announce this information to the passengers. He turns his head. The thief is still asleep at his left right shoulder. She likes to watch the clouds when they fly.

Gently he starts brushing her hair in order to wake her up. The last time she a stewardess' voice wake her was quiet remarkable… None of them needs to repeat this ever again. She yawns, but doesn't open her eyes yet. Actually, she snuggles up against his shoulder some more. He smiles.

"Parker", he whispers. To everyone else she's Alice. But he doesn't think anyone had noticed her name. They are mostly invisible.

The thief gives another yawn then blinks her eyes. "Are we there already", she mutters, but since she's saying it against his shoulder it sounds more like: "Awee hhe rede."

"The stewardess will soon tell us to use the belts, yes", he tells her.

She blinks two times then opens her eyes and sits her self up. "Did I fall asleep again", she asks checking his laptop. She always wants to know that.

"Yeah, but nothing really happened", he says. "See, I've lost one of my folks, but shit happens."

"Jiro? Too bad. I kinda liked him. Though he had a strange horn."

"It's not a… whatever."

Right this moment the stewardess picks up the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen", she says wakening some people in a bad way. The thief smiles.

"So, Portland, here we come." She's squeezing his hands.

"Yeah, babe. Here _we_ come", he repeats.

Paris was nice. Portland is nice.

You win some, you lose some. Today, they're definitely winning.

**Let me know what you think =)  
**

**Thank you for the correction of a the phrase I didn't find. =) I edited it.  
**


End file.
